beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 28
is the 28th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 79th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot The episode begins with Klaus defeating Masamune in the first round and passing out due to exhaustion. The second match begins with Tsubasa and Yu going against Wales and Sophie. As the battle between Gingka and Ryuga continues, Gingka questions Ryuga's motives, only for Ryuga to state how Pegasus and L-Drago were opposites, ultimate rivals of one another, thus there was no other reason needed. As Meteo L-Drago LW105LF absorbs Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F's strength, Gingka thought Ryuga was still using the dark power and criticised him, but Ryuga shocks Gingka by simply telling him that he rid L-Drago of the dark power long ago, and the power he is using is merely Meteo L-Drago's raw uncorrupted power, which allowed it to absorb its opponent's strength like the dark power did but completely on its own, before proceeding to knock Pegasus into the sand. When Galaxy Pegasus gets trapped into the sand, Ryuga tells Gingka that he has not yet mastered its power, which enraged Gingka. Tsubasa and Yu attack both Grand Cetus' but has no effect. Tusbasa's dark power begins taunt him and take him back to one of his memories where he was cheated out of battle as a kid. He loses control again and attacks boths Cetus' and Yu's Flame Libra T125ES with Earth Eagle 145WD's dark form. Yu then attacks Earth Eagle in order to bring Tsubasa back to normal. Another one of his memories shown with him finding a baby eagle and him taking care of it. While Tusbasa is fighting the darkness, Wales and Sophie used their joint special move, Grand Deucalion. Tsubasa's last memory shows him defeating the kid that cheated him in their first match. Tsubasa defeats the dark power and uses his special move, Shining Tornado Buster to knock both Grand Cetus' out of the stadium with both teams tied. Julian then prepares to battle Gingka. Seeing that Gingka still unable to understand him, Ryuga uses L-Drago to free Pegasus from the sand and tells Gingka to defeat Julian Konzern, saying that one reverse rotating bey is enough in this world. He then leaves. Major Event *Tsubasa and Yu defeat Wales and Sophie and even the score. *Ryuga and Gingka's battle has no outcome. *Tsubasa overcomes the dark power. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Ryuga *Wales *Sophie *Julian Konzern *Klaus Beyblades *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) (Featured) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) Featured Beybattles *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) and Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) vs Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) = Tsubasa and Yu *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs Ryuga (Meteo L-Drago LW105LF) = No Outcome Special Moves used *Grand Fleet (Grand Cetus WD145RS's) *Grand Victoire (Grand Cetus T125RS's) *Grand Deucalion (Grand Cetus T125RS's and Grand Cetus WD145RS's) *Shining Tornado Buster (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Claw of the Storm (Grand Capricorn 145D's) Trivia *It is named as Dark Eagle but actually Tsubasa gets rid of his darkness in this episode. Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Big Bang Bladers